


Mini-Ian

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Kids, Love, M/M, mini-ian, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a possible Prompt request for you: Ian & Mickey are together. Never got married (for whatever reason) Yev is like 6/7. Ian & Yev are at the store or something and they're joking around and teasing each other, dressed the same and making the same faces. Some random person tells Ian "you and your son look just alike" or something (keep in mind Yev looks exactly like a Mini-Mickey.) Later they get home Yev overhears Ian telling Mickey what the .. Continued in next ask .. 2/3) prompt cont .. Later they get home Yev overhears Ian telling Mickey what the random person says and says how ridiculous the stranger was because they're nothing alike. Mickey sees Yev out of the corner of his eye listening to convo and he looks upset. Yev leaves and Mickey goes on to tell Ian "you don't see how much Yev tries to be just like you and how much he copies you." and goes on to list all the things Ian&Yev have in common like their haircut, clothes . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-Ian

**Author's Note:**

> As I said when I was prompted this, I am 99 percent sure I've read a fic with this prompt, so I did my best not to follow that the best I could because that fic was so perfect. Anyway this is what I came up for it. I hope you all like it.

3

  
\--

It was a perfect day, well it would have been more perfect if Mickey had the day off but Ian would settle for exactly what he had. His kids, running around and playing at the park and he watched them with a face of pride. Ailia was sitting on his lap cooing and giggling, Jasper was running after Yevgeny, and Yev was laughing as he ran around, it was a perfect day. He laughed to himself as he gathered up his children one by one. Yev was holding onto his hand laughing and telling Ian a story, buzzing with energy and the other kids were dragging. Ailia was asleep in his arms and Jasper was slowly moving as his head was down, because the kid had been running on fumes trying to keep up with Yev all day. Ian finally boosts Jasper onto his shoulders and his excitement returns a little and Yev still by his side holding his hand and swinging it, laughing.

A woman looks over at them and tilts her head. Ian was expecting what he usually got, and he hoped she'd keep her mouth shut because it upset Yev. Usually, when people saw them, people would go on and on about how Ailia and Jasper looked like him. Because of their red hair and freckles, and as a side comment, they would comment on how Yev must look like his mother. It was more annoying when Mickey and Ian were together, it wasn't that Yev didn't look like Mickey, because he did and Ian loved that, he loved looking at the little boy who looked so much like the man he loved, but it just pissed him off that their comments seemed to put Yev in a foul mood, and he didn't completely understand it. He was a mini Mickey, after all, nothing wrong with that...As long as he didn't do some of the stupid shit Mickey did when he was Yev's age.

  
“You have beautiful children.” The woman says sweetly and Yev's eyes downcast like he's expecting it. “They all look so much like you.” She says finally. And Yev's eyes snap up.

“Even me?” He asks

She leans down to be eye level with Yevgeny and smiles brightly. “Especially you. I bet you're just like your daddy in every way.” Ian looked at her astonished. Because she looked like she was being honest and not just playing into a boys joy, and that baffled him. He and Yevgeny looked nothing alike. Absolutely nothing. And nothing like his siblings either who's bright red hair shown as bright as his own. It wasn't that Yev was nothing like him, it's just that physically he wasn't and nobody had ever commented on it, in fact, most of the time people assumed that Yev was a cousin or just a friend to the other kids. That usually pissed him off because Yev was his son, in much the same way that Mickey was a father to the others. He didn't comment on it though because Yev lit up like a Christmas tree and that was enough for Ian.

\--

 

  
Later at home Ian recounts the afternoon to his husband, he tells him about it, saying what a wonderful woman she was and how Yev lit up. “I mean I know he doesn't look like me obviously and he never will, but it was so great to see that,” Ian says and neither he or Mickey notice the little boy standing in the doorway, wiping a tear or two from his eyes and walking back to his room.

“He doesn't look like you sure, but he acts like you man. My son is like a mini Gallagher, it's creepy as fuck sometimes.” And Ian chuckles a little.

“I love the kid, so fucking much. Sometimes it scares me that he would want to be like me. But I love him, so much, and I'm so proud of him.”

“I love the fact that he's like you, I am pretty fond of the original version myself.” And he smirks and Ian laughs. “Gonna go check on the kid. Then I'll start dinner.” Mickey says kissing Ian on the cheek before he walked down the hall. He found his son, face distorted into this angry Milkovich scowl, his face beat red from the tears stained on his face.

“Hey kid, what's up with you?” Mickey asks softly.

“Leave me alone.” He says turning away.

“Excuse you, don't speak to me like that,” Mickey warns and Yev doesn't say anything.

“I heard you.” He says finally.

  
“Listening in on our conversations? What did I tell you about that?”

“Not to,” Yev says.

“And what else?” Mickey asks.

“If I'm gonna listen, I mise well stick it out to the end.”

“And I'm thinking that you didn't do that.” And Yev just shrugs.

“So now you're mad at your dad because you didn't hear him out?” He asks.

“He's not my dad, isn't that the point,” Yev says angrily, Mickey turns to the door and sees his husband standing there, a tear slips down his face and he walks away.

“Yevgeny!” He says.

“What? He isn't. That’s why I don't look like him because he's not my dad, you are.”

“And that pisses you off? You'd rather Ian be your dad?” He asks.

“That's not…I just, I feel different than Ailia and Jasper.”

“Did you know he was standing there when you said that?” Mickey asks and Yev nods.

“I'm extremely disappointed in you, you hurt him on purpose. How is that fair? He loves you, he's loved you since the moment he laid eyes on you, and that's worth something, okay? Blood isn't everything. So you don't share a bloodline with Ian, or with any of the Gallaghers, do you love them any less because of it? Does it take away the fact that they are family? No, because they are. They are my family too, except for uncle Lip, I don't claim him.” Mickey jokes at the end.

“Blood ain't everything kid. My own father is no family of mine, you earn the right to be family and I believe that Ian has earned every right to be your dad. Don't you?” And Yev nods. Tears falling. “Did you know he cried the first time you called him daddy?”

“He did?” Yev asks. “Why? Was he sad?”

“No, he was so happy. He always thought he'd be uncle Ian or daddy's friend but no, you looked up at him with those bright blue eyes and just said it, holding out your arms for him, and his face brightened so much as tears fell down his face.” And Yev sighs.

“I messed up.” He says knowingly.

“Yeah, kid. I'm gonna make dinner now. I'll give you time, making this better is on you now.”

“I'm sorry,” Yev says like the small child he is.

“I know but I'm not the one that needs to hear it.”  
\--  
Mickey goes into the room to find his husband sitting on the bed sadly.

“He didn't mean it you know?” He says placing a kiss on his forehead.

“I know. But it's true. No matter how much I want to be, I'm not. And that hurts probably more than it should.” Mickey nods.

“But you are. Fuck genetics. Blood don't make you a dad. It sure doesn't make Terry mine, or Clayton yours.” And Ian nods sadly. He knows that.

\--

It takes all of twenty minutes before a little boy peaks his head into Ian and Mickey's bedroom. “Dad?” He says and Ian looks over. “I'm sorry….I didn't mean it. I didn't. Please don't hate me.” The small voice begs.

“Come here,” Ian says and pats the bed next to him. And Yev does as he's told. “I don't hate you. I could never. I love you. I didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't my son. Because you are, In every conceivable way that matters. So you don't look like me, why would you want to? I'm kinda funny looking anyway.”

“You aren't. I'm sorry. I was being a brat.” And Ian chuckles.

“We could just dye your hair?” Ian jokes.

“Daaaaad.” Yev whines as Ian messes with Yev's hair.

“I love when you call me that, ya know? That word means everything to me.” Ian says softly.

“It's what you are. I know I said…I just, I feel like Ailia and Jasper are your real kids sometimes and I get…” Yev looks down embarrassed

“Jealous?” Ian asks and the boy nods.

“They are my biological kids, but you are all three, my real kids. I love all of you. Just as Mickey loves them just as much as you.”

“But you planned them, you didn't plan me,” Yev says and Ian gets it.

“I know buddy. But that doesn't mean anything. Okay so when you were born we weren't ready for you yet, we were kids still. But you made us fall in love with you, with that beautiful smile of yours. You changed us, for the better I think. We’ll never regret you, you know that right? Me and papa and your mom, we all love you so much, and you are like me ya know? You don't have to look like me to be like me. Even Mick calls you a little Gallagher ya know?” And Yev giggles.

\--

When Mickey walks into the room to let his husband know dinner is ready. Yev is curled up against Ian's side. And Ian is running his hands through the little boy's hair soothingly. “All good in here?” He asks. And Ian looks up and smiles.

“Yeah, we're good,” Ian says.

\--

(Six years later.)

Yevgeny rounds the corner to find a crying Ailia, she's at the edge of the playground, and some boys seem to be hassling her which sparks a fire in the twelve-year-old.

“What's going on ay?” He says using his nickname for her. Ailia just shakes her head.

“Hey, Milkovich.” One of the boys says.

He just glares at him and wraps his arm around his baby sister. “What did you say to her?” He asks. The boy just shrugs.

“Gary, what have I said about fuckin with a Milkovich. You want to taste your own blood again?”

“She ain't a Milkovich.” The boy snaps and the girl sobs louder.

“The fuck she ain't. That's my sister. You wanna try again.”

“She's a Gallagher. You never said shit about Gallaghers.”

“It was fuckin implied asshole. Gallagher, Milkovich, same fucking difference. Still my family. Go anywhere near her again and I'll make you bleed. Got it?” He says stepping forward and the boys huff and scurry off.

“You don't listen to whatever bullshit they said ay. Okay? I got your back.” She sniffles and nods.

“They said I was pale and freckly and no boy would ever like me.” She says finally.

“Well fuck them. How many Gallaghers do you look like?” He asks.

“Daddy and debs, and Jasper.” She says.

  
“And daddy and aunt debs did fine in the dating department didn't they?” He says and she nods.

\--

A week later Yev is hauled into the office at school. He had no idea what he had done this time but whatever. He silently wondered if it was bad enough that they would call any of his parents. He looked curiously when he saw Gary and his pals sitting in the corner with scowls on their faces. One of them, Harris was holding a blood-soaked towel to his nose.

“I didn't do that.” Yev defended but that was before he looked to his side and saw Jasper with an Icepack on his fist and he smirked looking at his brother. “Jas? What this they do to you?” He asks. Because Jasper didn't fight anyone, ever.

“Do to him!! He broke my nose.” Harris squeals and Yev chuckles. He's so proud of Jasper right now.

“Mr. Milkovich, these boys say you threatened them and then today Jasper punched one of them, without being provoked. Did you put your brother up to this?” He asks.

“Not provoked, I call bullshit,” Yev says.

“Yevgeny! Language.” The principal says.

“Sorry but seriously. Jasper doesn't go around punching people, it's not in his DNA, they did something to him. What did they do bud?”

“They…said that dad is obviously the one who takes it because Gallaghers are pussies. Then they started making jokes about dad and papa.” The boy says and Yevgeny turns around glaring at them.

“What did I tell you? stay away from my family! And what are you so interested in my parent's sex life for anyway? You gay?” Yev bites.

“No! That shits gross.” The boys say. Yev rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, because two people actually being together and loving each other is so gross. Sorry that my parents didn't cheat on each other and get divorced like yours, Gary.” Yev bites. He's pissed.

\--

Ian arrives at the school with Ailia holding his hand, and walks into the office to find his boys sitting there, looking angry as fuck. He would swear they wore the same Milkovich scowl.

“What's going on boys?” He asks them.

“This fuck is suspending us…because Jasper punched that fuckwit.” Yev says.

“Yevvy. Mouth.” Ian warns.

“Well, it's true. How are we suspended when these dicks won't stop picking on my siblings.” Yev crosses his arms.

“Siblings? What did they do to ay?” Ian asks.

“Made her cry at the park, then they start calling Jasper a pussy, saying how you…nevermind,” Yev says.

“What did they say Yevvy? Jasper?” He asks the boys and they shake their head.

Ian leans down to his boys. “Come on guys. I can't help you if you won't tell me.”

Jasper bites at his bottom lip, and Ian smiles thinking of Mickey. Blood or not their children held pieces of each of them. So Jasper whispers into his father's ear. And Ian's eyes widen but he just looks at the boys, across the room. And smiles shaking his head. It's an Ian smile, an almost sadistic smile but he says nothing.

“And their punishment?” He asks

“The same.” The principal says. And the boys start yelling and groaning.

“He hit me!” Then the door opens to reveal more parents.

After the arguing continues, a mess of parents and kids pissed off.

“Enough.” Ian finally says. And they look up.

“Mr.Gallagher…” The principal starts, tired.

“No. Listen I get it. My son punched yours, your kid said something highly inappropriate, to that I'm sure we all agree. They are all being punished. That's fine, if I were you, I'd teach your children some tolerance. What my husband and I do in the privacy of our bedroom is not a discussion that your children need to be concerned with, and assuming what they do not understand and calling my son a pussy because of it, is unacceptable.”

The woman whose son had a bloody nose just stares at him.

“Ian…” she says.

“No.” He says. “I will not tolerate it. I will not set it aside as kids being kids. My daughter was harassed, my son was bullied, made to think that because he is my son he must be less than. I don't think so. We can be adults about this, or we can take it to southside rules…and in that case, I would love to explain the interworkings of my relationship to your child…”

“Okay okay. Enough. Punishment stands. Take your children home.” the principal says.

\--

 

  
“Babe?” Mickey says that night.

“Hmm,” Ian asks softly kissing his husbands neck.

“Something happen at the school today?” He asks.

“Mm, oh yeah, you distracted me. The boys got suspended for a few days.” Mickeys head shoots back.

“What? Why? Do I have to beat some sense into those two?” Mickey rushed starting to get up. Ian chuckles.

“No, no. I'm pretty sure you'll be proud of them. Do have to teach them to fight off of school grounds or well Yev didn't fight but…”

“Wait…Jasper got into a fight…the fuck for?”

“Well…this kid…told him that he was a pussy…like me…that I must be the one that took it up the ass and that he was a pussy just like his daddy and all the Gallaghers, and Jasper clocked him.” Ian says.

Mickey bursts out laughing. “Jasper clocked him…remind me to buy that kid a great birthday present this year…and Yev? What did he do?”

“Guess he threatened the kids a few days before. Although I think it was really his cursing in the principal's office that got him into trouble. The other kids got suspended too, their parents weren't happy but when I offered to explain the interworkings of our marriage they shut the hell up.” Ian shrugged. “It was really hard not to tell Jasper how proud I was. I mean. He shouldn't be fighting but…call my kid a pussy, they deserved it.”

“Got that right,” Mickey says.

“Besides, do you know how cute it is when they have that Milkovich scowl on their tiny faces? You know back when Yev was little and he was always so mad about not being enough like me, sometimes Jasper gets that way about you because he adores you so much. But those kids, Genetics or not, they each have a piece of us in them.” Ian says smiling.

“We made some pretty great munchkins huh?”’Mickey says lovingly.

“Got that right,” Ian says and he kisses his husband.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: mysticallygallavich 
> 
> Still taking prompts. Been finishing some and working on some gallavich week a little, as well as trying to work on my multi's but I'm getting to them. I promise. ;). So send me some more.


End file.
